


Help

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Series: Christmas Break Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, some Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: It's common knowledge around town that John Winchester is a mean drunk. There's never any solid proof though so no one can do anything about it.The title might change later.





	

It's common knowledge around town that John Winchester is a mean drunk. There's never any solid proof though so no one can do anything about it. Whenever the cops are called in by concerned neighbors John always denys everything and Sam and Dean never say anything against their father.

The only people that know for sure about what John Winchester does to his sons are the Novak brothers, Castiel and Gabriel. They're the same ages as Sam and Dean and they've been friends for years so whenever it gets really bad Dean and Sam go over to their house for as long as they need a place to stay. Gabe and Cas's parents don't seem to mind that they always come over and they never question it either.

Dean had been watching Tv with Sam when their dad came home. He could smell the alcohol on him before he even saw him and he knew what would be coming next.

Once their dad had decided they'd had enough, he'd staggered to his room which gave Dean time to help Sam get over to the Novak house. They'd showed up bloody and bruised at their front door.

Castiel calls Gabriel down the second he opens the door and sees them. Gabriel takes Sam upstairs to his room while Cas takes Dean to his.

"Just go make sure Sammy's okay. I'll be fine." Dean says before hissing in pain as he tries to clean a particularly bad cut on his face.

"Sam will be fine Dean, Gabriel is helping him. You got it a lot worse than him, you should probably be in a hospital right now." Castiel says from the doorway as he watches Dean try to reach a cut on his back. He moves forward and takes the cloth from Dean to clean the spot for him.

"Thanks." Dean mumbles before adding, "You know I can't go to a hospital. They'll ask too many questions and I don't have ny good excuses for how this happened."

"Then tell the truth." Castiel says back. He finishes cleaning the blood from Dean's back and moves through the bathroom to where he keeps the first aid kit.

"Damn it Cas! You know I can't do that."

Cas sighs, "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I don't like having to keep seeing you like this. How would you feel if the situation were reversed?"

"I know. I'd feel the same way you do. I didn't mean to yell at you I just..." Dean trails off, not really knowing how to finish.

Cas finishes helping Dean then he's back to his spot in the doorway, "You don't have to explain yourself Dean. I know you didn't mean it, we've been friends since kindergarten, I understand."

Dean puts on the shirt that Castiel gave him and leans back against the sink so he's looking at Cas.

"Do you wanna go check on Sam and Gabe?" Cas asks after a moment of silent staring. He and Dean seem to stare at each other a lot, almost everyone comments on it at some point. The staring is never uncomfortable, actually it's the opposite, Cas figures that it's because of how close they are.

Dean and Cas head out of Cas' room and down the hallway towards Gabriel's room. The door is open so they just come in. Sam is sitting on Gabriel's bed just looking down at his lap and Gabriel is sitting on a chair across from him looking at him in concern. They both look up when they notice Cas and Dean come it.

Sam gives Dean a half smile before looking back down and Dean goes over to sit next to him. Cas goes over and stands next to Gabe while the other brothers talk quietly to each other.

Gabriel stands up and motions for Cas to follow him to the other side of the room.

"It was bad this time Cas. John hardly ever hits Sam, at least not as bad as he hits Dean, he's getting worse."

"I know." Cas says as he looks over at Sam and Dean as Dean tries to comfort Sam, "I wish they could just stay here and not have to go back to that assbutt."

"They _can_ stay here Cas, they just won't." Gabriel says, "I mean they practically live here already."

They both look over at the Winchester brothers who look better than they did when they first showed up but not by much.

They head back over when Dean and Sam are done talking.

"If youre up for it we can watch a movie or something." Gabriel suggests.

Sam smiles, "I'd be up for that." He says before adding, "As long as I get to pick what we watch."

Gabriel smiles back and they both set off to find a movie to watch.

Dean hangs back with Cas. "Hey Cas, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Dean." Cas says.

Dean walks out into the hallway and Cas follows him. Dean looks down and shuffles his feet for a moment before saying anything.

"So I was talking to Sammy and he um..." Dean pauses, "he thinks that I should ask you if we can stay here for a while. At least until I'm 18 and can get us a place."

"That's fine with me. I'm sure Gabriel won't mind either."

"What about your parents?"

"They won't mind. Dad probably won't even notice the difference and mom has wanted you two to stay here since the first time she heard the rumors about your dad and connected it to you guys always showing up here beat up."

Dean seems to relax. "That's good."

"You can share my room and Sam can share Gabriel's or if you want I could give you and Sam my room and I'll stay in Gabriel's."

"Sam won't mind sharing with Gabe. And we're dating so it's not like we haven't shared a room before."

Cas smiles and kisses Dean rereassuringly. "We should head back in now."

They spend the rest of the night in Gabriel's room watching movies and the next day while John is out of the house Cas and Gabe help Sam and Dean grab a few things to bring back.

John looks for them but not for very long, he never even checks at the Novak's house. Dean and Sam stay there until Dean manages to buy an apartment a few minutes from Cas and Gabe. Sam ends up staying with Gabriel more than he stays with Dean though and Cas ends up moving in with him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic of this series but I'm still taking requests on my Tumblr or in the comments. I might write a continuation of this fic at some point so let me know if that's something you guys might be interested in.


End file.
